


The tyranny of Golden freddy

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fiction, Five Nights At Freddys, Golden Freddy theory, Other, The Bite of 87, fantheory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Fazbear group stuff the new night guard into a disused Golden Freddy suit, they get more than they bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tyranny of Golden freddy

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia and Danny are my own OC's so ask if you want to use them in anything :3 otherwise enjoy! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote: This will turn up to be a multipart story so keep an eye out

1987- Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria

“NO! NO! N-” Danny's voice subsided as they shoved the Golden Freddy head over his own, watching the eyes pop out, with satisfaction.  
“Perfect” said Chica admiring their handiwork.  
“Its like he isn't even in there!” exclaimed Freddy from the doorway “except for the eyes, try to sort them out before morning okay guys?”   
“Sure thing captain!” Foxy piped up “I'll cover this, you two landlubbers can go” he gestured affectionately at Bonny and Chica as Freddy plodded to the kitchen for reasons they still weren't sure of. 

Foxy had just got the eyes perfect and turned to go when he heard the faint tinkle of a music box.   
“Captain?” He turned, smiling, expecting to see Freddy stood behind him.   
“No! You-you should be dead!” He exclaimed, his face hardening “Fine then ye vicious wretch, I'll put ye down meself!”. He brandished his hook and brought it down, swiping for the Golden stomach, but instead found it caught in a vice-like grip.   
“You're not playing nice!” Golden Freddy admonished him, in a mix of the traditional Fazbear voice and Danny's own voice. He picked Foxy up effortlessly and brought him close to his face.  
“Do you know what I do to people who break the rules, fox?” He asked in a voice that was borderline demonic.  
“No matey, but do ye know what I do to people who pick me up?” Foxy shot back.  
“That wont be a problem” Golden Freddy replied, shadows creeping up his arm. The last thing foxy saw was black.

He awoke to see he was back in pirate cove, one of the workers must have carried him there, or maybe it was Chica. He chuckled at the thought, no it must have been a worker. Hearing the excited yells of kids, he peered outside his curtain to see Freddy and Co onstage, doing their usual routine.   
“Cmon kids! Lets get him out here! Foxy!” He heard Freddy say, almost showtime.  
“Foxy! Cmon out buddy!” He heard the kids yell. He pushed aside his purple curtain for a worker to tie back and yelled his usual greeting.  
“Yaaar kids! Who wants to be part of me pirate crew? Freddy here best be getting back to the stage or I'll have to make 'Im walk the plank” His eyepatch rose as he saw Chica looking at him fondly.  
“Cmon in!” He motioned for the kids to join him “Who wants to sing a quick shanty?”. He bent down to hug one of the kids and suddenly an image of sinking his teeth into her flashed, unbidden, into his mind. He jerked upwards and the kid slid off, giggling. Not allowing the image to unnerve him (thinking it was just a loose wire and making a mental note to ask Freddy to check, since they wouldn't have a new guard so soon) he began to sing.  
“What shall we do with the drunken sailor,   
what shall we do with the drunken sailor,   
what shall we do with the drunken sailor,  
earl-y in the morning!

Put 'im in a longboat til he's sober  
put 'im in a longboat til he's sober  
put im in a longboat til he's sober  
earl-y in the morning!”

He finished off, the kids singing enthusiastically with him, and put his eye patch down, bending to play with the kids. Another image flashed into his mind, this time of his own demise, his human body being shoved unceremoniously into a suit before his killer ran quickly from the pizzeria. He smiled inside though, as a young blond haired girl kissed his cheek.  
“and what might your name be young lass!” he boomed  
“Anastasia” she smiled shyly. Foxy lent forward and took her hand, bringing it to his metal muzzle in a kiss.  
“Well miss Anastasia, its nice to be meeting ya!” He grinned, showing his teeth off. Suddenly he blacked out, feeling the sensation of lurching forward and feeling warm liquid flow into him.   
“Oh god.. no” he thought  
“OH MY GOD!” someone screamed “HE BIT HER!”  
“no.. no...” he thought, before his world went black. 

“Foxy!” Freddys deep metallic voice sounded through his deactivation “Wake up!”  
“HUH?” He shouted, lurching forward, whacking his head against Freddy “Oh uh, sorry there matey”   
“Foxy, what happened today?” Freddy asked gently. Foxy knew they shared some sort of special bond, but he'd been to afraid to explore it further.  
“I.. I don't know matey..” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “everything just went black and I.. I had the sensation of biting someone” he paused “Oh.. oh no.. I didn't did I?” Freddy only nodded.   
“God Freddy.. I.. I didn't mean to... I swear!” he panicked .  
“I know Foxy.. They're putting you out of order, None of them will go near you to try and fix you... But me and Bonny know it wasn't you buddy.” He left with a final “I'll try to come back when I can” over his shoulder. Foxy curled up into a ball on his ship and shut down, he figured that he wasn't needed, tonight at least.


End file.
